Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture is marketed throughout the world. One can find a wide variety of RTA furniture, especially in the area of bookcases, desks, tables, etc. One of the reasons that RTA furniture has gained acceptance over the years is that by utilizing an RTA approach, manufacturers are able to lower manufacturing costs and shipping costs. There are, however, numerous drawbacks to RTA furniture. It is uncommon to find high end or high quality furniture designed and built as RTA furniture. Generally speaking, in RTA furniture one will find exposed fasteners such as screws, and even camlocks. Indeed, as a general rule, ready-to-assemble furniture has a look that is not always pleasing an in many instances immediately tells a consumer that this is RTA furniture. RTA furniture is not always pleasing.
In addition, RTA furniture is difficult and time consuming to assemble. In some cases it requires special tools. Furthermore, after being assembled, many RTA furniture pieces are not strong and sturdy.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach to manufacturing furniture where the furniture unit or piece can be packaged in a compact container and shipped at a relatively low cost, and at the same time there is a need for such a furniture approach where the furniture unit or kit is easy to assemble and does not have the conventional look of a ready-to-assemble furniture piece.